


Адекватные меры

by petergirl10



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, PTSD, Stream of Consciousness, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petergirl10/pseuds/petergirl10
Summary: Русский перевод "Adequacies" за авторством AJHall.Дилеммы, кошмары и невидимый леопард на Бейкер-стрит.





	Адекватные меры

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Adequacies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/130062) by [AJHall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJHall/pseuds/AJHall). 



           Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

           Шерлок застыл на пороге собственной спальни. Он никак не мог решить: выйти или вернуться — словно застрял между двух миров. Со второго этажа доносился крик человека, бьющегося в ловушке кошмара.  
           Что делать?  
           Что бы сделал обычный человек?  
           Наверное, изначально не взял себе в соседи человека с психологическими шрамами после военной службы.  
           Джон выкрикивал во сне приказы. Приказы Мюррею, Фостеру, Селби, Грею, Данну.  
           Хриплые, громкие крики; полузадушенные, полухаркаемые слова инструктажа. В этих десятисекундных вскриках было больше подлинной истории, чем на сотнях страниц Гиббона¹.  
           База эвакуируется под обстрелом. Пациенты в итоге погибнут. Те самые, за которых Джон сражался — для которых выуживал медикаменты и ради которых провел на ногах больше суток и посылал подальше всех генералов НАТО вместе с их орденами.  
           Погибнут те, кто должен был жить.  
           Джон никогда не простит себе того, что отдал их смерти.  
           Больше стараться. Лучше соображать. Быстрее реагировать. Он тормозил. Делал недостаточно, всегда недостаточно, никогда не будет достаточно...  
           Наверху упала тишина. Все, видимо, шло своим курсом; теперь Джон будет долго сидеть без сна в темноте спальни. Дилемма Шерлока не отпала, только видоизменилась. Каждый раз она вставала одна и та же. Теоретически это должно было облегчить ему выбор. Но повторяющаяся ситуация только подтверждала неразрешимую суть проблемы.  
           Подняться к Джону — попытаться оказать сочувствие, утешение; незнакомые, сложные для него вещи — значило выдать, что Шерлоку об этих кошмарах известно. Значило опровергнуть многократные утверждения Джона, что ночные ужасы уже позади. Остаться же у себя, трусливо дрожа на пороге собственной спальни, когда Джон — человек, который Шерлоку небезразличен, криком кричит от душевной боли — представлялось категорически невозможным.  
           Скрипка. Можно заиграть хоть сейчас — громко и неблагозвучно, даря Джону железное оправдание спуститься и наорать на Шерлока за отсутствие такта. В этом случае можно весьма естественно предложить Джону сделать им на двоих чая, раз уж они оба не спят и находятся в непосредственной близости к кухне.  
           В итоге Джон получит смену обстановки, компанию и горячий чай — именно то, что предписал бы первым делом любой посмотревший на Джона и его симптомы. И никому бы не пришлось ни в чем признаваться.  
           Проникавший на лестницу свет из верхней спальни изменился: Джон включил прикроватную лампу. Нарушение привычного поведения. До сего момента Джон после кошмаров всегда сидел в темноте. В мире Шерлока подобный нарушенный шаблон означал опасность.  
           Шерлок сорвался с места и в мгновение ока оказался у лестничного пролета.  
           Он услышал наверху пять неверных шагов по комнате. Пять шагов представляли расстояние между кроватью Джона и туалетным столиком. Шерлок ринулся по лестнице, прыгая через две, три ступеньки, еще до того, как услышал скрип разбухшего от сырости дерева — шум выдвигаемого верхнего ящика.  
           Ящика, где Джон держит свой пистолет.  
           Выстрел в голову — кровь фонтаном, мозги во все стороны, глаза взрываются, обгорают волосы, череп рвется на части...  
           Не сейчас, только не сейчас. Какие-то секунды, доли секунд! Недостаточно, всегда недостаточно, никогда не будет достаточно...  
           — Джон, стой!  
           Джон резко обернулся, позади него маячил открытый ящик туалетного столика. А в руке — в руке белела продолговатая коробочка, сантиметров десять в длину. Аптечная упаковка.  
           Таблетки. Обезболивающие — нет, снотворное. Из ящика. Задним числом — очевидно. Всегда есть что-то. Но очевидно. Должно быть. А теперь объяснения. Всегда объяснения.  
           Внутри у него все сжалось.  
           Голос Джона прозвучал странно спокойно.  
           — У нас что, пожар? Или на кухне засел леопард?  
           Несмотря на всю неловкость ситуации, Шерлок испытал всплеск интереса.  
           — Почему леопард — и на кухне?  
           Джон пожал плечами.  
           — Я уже давно перестал задаваться вопросом "почему", если дело хоть в чем-то касается нашей кухни. С другой стороны, свою спальню я по-прежнему считаю законной "почему"-зоной. И сейчас ты именно в ней.  
           Кажется, Джон не был особенно возмущен этим фактом, просто любопытствовал. А еще он забеспокоился, увидев состояние Шерлока. Его глаза тревожно расширились.  
           Объяснения. Невозможные объяснения.  
           Шерлок перешел на тон, который обычно приберегал для Андерсона и других низших форм жизни. И сразу заметил, что Джон поморщился от прозвучавшей язвительности.  
           — Я неверно интерпретировал некоторые данные. Прошу прощения.  
           Джон не повысил голоса ни на йоту, но в нем зазвенела сталь.  
           — Нет. Так просто ты, черт дери, не отделаешься. Ты стоишь в моей спальне — я только проснулся от военно-полевого кошмара, но ты выглядишь в десять раз хуже меня. "Неверно интерпретировал некоторые данные" сюда не лезет. Что тут, мать твою, происходит?  
           Шерлок ощутил, что невольно начинает улыбаться.  
           — Ты ничего не упустил? Обычно такие вопросы заканчиваются на "что ты принял?"  
           Майкрофт всегда об этом спрашивал, вот уже много лет, и независимо от того, имело ли это место в данном конкретном случае. В итоге Шерлок решил, что проще соответствовать ожиданиям. Это, по крайней мере, уже не требовало встречаться с братом без успокаивающей химической завесы наркотика.  
           Джон выдохнул и сжал кулаки, сминая заодно и аптечную коробочку.  
           — На случай, если ты забыл, я, в общем-то, _доктор_. И я уже некоторое время живу с тобой в одном доме. Учитывая оба этих обстоятельства, я вполне способен расценить подобный пассаж как недобрый, излишний и бесполезный. Ты не под кайфом, но это ни капли не снижает оправданности моего вопроса. Ладно. Перефразируем. Какие именно данные ты неверно интерпретировал и почему ты так ужасно расстроен?  
           Недобрый. "Да что я такого сделал, чем вообще заслужил доброту?" Грудь стиснуло с такой силой, что Шерлок едва сумел выдавить:  
           — Ты. Твои сны. Крики.  
           На лице Джона в первый момент отразился шок, потом — вина.  
           — Я и не представлял, что кричу во сне. Одному Богу известно, что думают о нас соседи.  
           Давление в груди спало. Слова сами сорвались с губ.  
           — Квартира 219 обычно пустует — там живет инженер с буровой; работает вахтовым методом, у него подружка в Ставангере². В 223А считают, что у нас закрытый клуб готов-садомазохистов. Хотя в данном случае дело не только в криках. Сегодня утром, во время своего очередного набега на наш мусорный бачок, они обнаружили там отрезанный палец.  
            _Боже, что я несу?_  
           Джон смотрел с таким выражением, что у Шерлока появилось ощущение захвативших мозг пчел.  
           Продираясь сквозь их жужжание, он как можно отчетливее пояснил:  
           — Анонимное письмо. Не от него — от нее. Она не могла найти палец раньше десяти тридцати, а он к тому времени уже пару часов как уехал из дому. Вероятно, в Бейуотер к своему бойфренду; она считает, что он весь день сидит у себя в офисе, но заказы у него сходят на нет, и бизнес идет ко дну. До появления ликвидаторов³ максимум три недели.  
           Из-за стены послышался звон разбитой посуды и громкие сердитые голоса. Джон прохромал через комнату и заколотил по стене.  
           — Эй там! — заорал он. — Здесь некоторые пытаются страдать военным синдромом!  
           Финт вызвал у Шерлока неожиданную улыбку.  
           — Думаешь, это поможет нам улучшить отношения с соседями?  
           — Вряд ли я много добавил к твоей смс, раскрывающей миссис Гринхал глаза насчет ее ошибочного впечатления про наш "бизнес", неверность ее мужа и семейную платежеспособность.  
           Шерлока, несмотря ни на что, до кончиков пальцев пронзило восторгом.  
           — Джон. Ты вычислил...  
           — Шерлок, — усталый тон Джона мгновенно смыл всю радость. _О. Господи. Я опять..._  
           Опять он добавил очередной шмат обломков к горе руин, в которые превращались все прошлые попытки коммуникации.  
           Измученное, посеревшее лицо Джона, абрис ссутулившихся плеч — _реальные и фантомные травмы явно подняли голову_ — и угрожали разорвать его на куски. Шерлок попятился к двери; _Неуместно, неуклюже, не в то время и не в том месте, он уже упоминал неуместность? Но все равно недостаточно, всегда недостаточно, никогда не будет достаточно..._  
           — Шерлок! — невзирая на хромую ногу, Джон двигался очень быстро. Сильные руки с короткими пальцами схватили Шерлока за запястья, заставили развернуться, отпихнули от двери. Остов кровати ударил детектива по ногам, он рухнул на нее, как подкошенный.  
           — А ну-ка, — Джон присел на кровать, не выпуская запястий друга. — Так, слушай меня, идиот, фанат мелодрамы. Мне совершенно плевать на Гринхалов, их брачные проблемы и мнение о том, чем мы занимаемся, в том числе, особенности ведения переписки. Любой, кто шарит в наших мусорных баках, заслуживает всего, что там можно отыскать, вплоть до сибирской язвы. Кстати, об этом: части человеческих тел должны заканчивать свое существование в печи морга, а не оказываться в какой-либо форме в обычных отходах. Иисусе, хорошо, что мы живем не в Германии.  
           Шерлок длинно выдохнул. Голова Джона, похоже, была довольно-таки странным местом, полным гипотетических леопардов и отвлеченных, лишенных логики географических перескоков. Но добрым. Невероятно добрым.  
           Он внезапно задрожал всем телом.  
           — Господи, ты же совершенно замерз, дурачина. Так не пойдет. Свитер или теплое одеяло?  
           — Свитер. — Шерлок до сих пор сомневался, не придется ли спасаться бегством. Постельные принадлежности стали бы ему помехой. А темно-голубой свитер пах Джоном — мылом и прямодушием — и, как ни странно, действовал успокаивающе. Сам же Джон снова скользнул под одеяло и устроился на боку, подложив локоть под голову. Выжидательно посмотрел на детектива.  
           Тот поднял ноги на постель и, подвернув под себя ступни, сел "по-турецки".  
           — Давай. Рассказывай. С тех пор, как я здесь поселился, мне не в первый раз снятся кошмары.  
           Показавшийся на мгновение язык увлажнил пересохшие губы.  
           — Шестнадцать... нет, семнадцать раз. Считая этот. Кластер, который существовал со времени твоего переезда, практически сошел на нет. И в последнее время начался еще один.  
           — Ну, в общем, да. Полная куртка взрывчатки с легкостью такое делает. Но предыдущие шестнадцать раз ты никак не реагировал...  
           — Исходя из факта, что ты наутро никогда об этом не упоминал, я сделал вывод, что ты счел бы это нежеланным вниманием.  
           В лице Джона что-то переменилось. Шерлоку не удалось полностью расшифровать выражение — принятие, согласие, понимание? _Благодарность?_ Вне всякой логики напряженные мышцы рук и ног детектива начали расслабляться.  
           — Получив ту же самую информацию, моя психотерапевт написала заключение "проблемы с доверием". Честно говоря, твой подход нравится мне гораздо больше. Хотя ты единственный, от кого бы я перенес... — Джон оборвал себя и вернулся к исходной теме. — Итак, шестнадцать раз ты оставлял меня справляться самостоятельно, но сегодня вечером эффектно сделал противоположное. Что изменилось?  
           — Ты включил свет.  
           Джон медленно кивнул. Посмотрел на коробочку, которую все еще сжимал в пальцах.  
           — Сара предложила мне попринимать снотворное. Раньше я старался воздерживаться — утром от них всегда ощущение, что плывешь в патоке. Но сегодня я подумал, что... — Джон осекся, снова глянул на коробку таблеток и на туалетный столик с полуоткрытым ящиком.  
           Все эти месяцы Шерлок подзуживал, подначивал, а иногда и прямо оскорблял Джона, всеми силами убеждая, что искусство делать дедуктивные выводы — не какое-то мистическое свойство, дарованное лишь тем, кто отмечен Господом, а лишь простое умение наблюдать, которое каждый может отточить практикой, просто обладая достаточным количеством интеллекта. И сейчас Джон явно вознамерился проверить это утверждение на практике. Шерлок испытал ужас.  
           Голос Джон внезапно снизился почти до шепота.  
           — Ты влетел, потому что испугался, что я могу покончить с собой, верно? Ты крикнул "Джон, стой!", а потом увидел, что у меня в руке, и заткнулся.  
           — В записях твоего психотерапевта было...  
           — Господи Боже, Шерлок, кем же ты меня считаешь, если думаешь, что я сделал бы _с тобой_ что-то подобное?  
           Какую-то секунду Шерлок просто не мог расшифровать смысл слов Джона. Как будто тот говорил на санскрите (Шерлок как-то раз задумывался, не поучить ли этот язык, но то дело перетекло в невероятно скучное расследование водительских расписаний одной низденской фирмы личных такси, так что момент был упущен).  
           Потом на него наконец снизошло озарение, и он жадно глотнул воздух, много, полные легкие воздуха, потому что Джон сказал, только что сказал...  
           — Ты хочешь сказать, что я даю тебе причину жить?  
           Честное лицо Джона на миг дрогнуло, словно ему хотелось избежать ответа.  
           — Учитывая, во что ты меня постоянно втягиваешь, ты, как минимум, показываешь, что в самоубийстве нет смысла, — Джон сделал паузу, затем его голос смягчился. — Я бы никогда не вывалил на тебя такое дерьмо, Шерлок. Но приятно знать, что ты за мной присматриваешь. Правда.  
           Джон приподнялся ровно настолько, чтобы кинуть смятую коробочку точно в полуоткрытый ящик, после чего опять откинулся на спину и натянул одеяло до самой шеи.  
           — Ты решил все-таки их не принимать?  
           Джон пожал плечами.  
           — В следующий раз на кухне действительно может оказаться леопард. И я терпеть не могу "плавать в патоке", — он поднял руку и сжал плечо Шерлока. — Иди-ка ты в кровать. Или где вы там, летучие мыши, спите. Здесь уже все в порядке. Иди, тебе нужен отдых.  
           — Это совет доктора?  
           Джон задумался.  
           — Друга. В чистом виде. А если ты снова начнешь пиликать на своей чертовой скрипке, я обмотаю ее тебе вокруг шеи. Понял меня?  
           Внутри поднялось совершенно неуместное желание захихикать. Шерлок не без усилий его подавил.  
           — Понял.  
           Шерлок решил пойти в гостиную и посмотреть, как там продвигается очередной эксперимент — тихий, не требующий чего-то сверх записной книжки и микроскопа. Но проходя мимо собственной спальни, он увидел в приоткрытую дверь свою постель, и она внезапно показалась ему невероятно манящей. В конце концов, если перехватить чуток сна, это только улучшит его наблюдательность.  
           Проснувшись, Шерлок обнаружил, что на нем по-прежнему свитер Джона. Солнце ярко освещало спальню, а в дверях маячил упомянутый друг и сосед.  
           — Чай на столе, — без преамбулы сообщил последний. — Мне пора в клинику, но я хочу сказать тебе... я... в общем, я ценю, что ты для меня сделал прошлой ночью.  
           Шерлок поднял голову.  
           — Ты имеешь в виду то, что я ворвался в твою спальню, пребывая в ошибочном впечатлении, что ты хочешь совершить суицид, последующие оскорбления или похищение твоего свитера?  
           — Твоя потребность в свитере определенно была больше моей, — серьезно заметил Джон и наморщил лоб. — Можешь оставить его себе, если хочешь. На случай... хм, поздневечерних домашних кризисов. Можешь считать его официальной боевой формой против леопардов.  
           Губы Шерлока дернулись.  
           — Ты явно не делился с психотерапевтом своей навязчивой идеей насчет призрачного леопарда, иначе ее записи были бы намного интересней.  
           — Если бы она понимала, что ее записи будут читать посторонние, тоже бы наверняка писала более интересно, — Джон переступил с ноги на ногу. — То, что она упоминала вначале... не скажу, что она была не права. Я думал над этим. И не раз. Сразу после своего возвращения в Англию.  
            _Постоянно._ Возможно, психотерапевт Джона и была идиоткой, но умение наблюдать было у нее на приемлемом уровне. Шерлок не видел причин в этом сомневаться.  
           — Но не сейчас?  
           — Да. Благодаря тебе, — голос Джона звучал твердо, в нем слышались ровные, успокаивающие нотки. Врачей этому обучают, а Джон на данном модуле явно собаку съел. Хотя, возможно, он говорил серьезно. Что подразумевало его серьезность и прошлой ночью.  
           — И что же я такое, по твоему мнению, сделал?  
           Улыбка Джона была короткой, но до невозможности теплой.  
           — Ты сделал достаточно.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ Эдвард Ги́ббон (англ. Edward Gibbon; 1737-1794) — английский историк, автор «Истории упадка и разрушения Римской империи» (1776—1788).  
> ² Става́нгер (норв. Stavanger) — город и коммуна в фюльке Ругаланн, Норвегия. Нефтяная столица Норвегии. (с) Википедия  
> ³ Ликвидатор — независимое лицо, назначенное судом для управления и контроля за финансами, имуществом и т.д., обанкротившейся компании, которая продаёт свои активы, чтобы рассчитаться с кредиторами. — Мультитран (c)


End file.
